


室友

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Zootopia (City)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: *狐狸旼炫x兔子鍾炫*想寫一個性福的故事
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 11





	室友

「之前你在家要怎麼辦？」

黃旼炫輕柔地摸著自家兔子情人的頭，對方含著自己的慾望專心的舔著，跪趴在自己雙腿之間想到乖巧，雖然夾在挺立的乳上的夾子跟後庭中的狐狸尾巴跟想像中兔子的純潔很不搭。

鍾炫撐起自己的身體看著旼炫，抖了抖臀。

「嗯？以前哥哥都會幫我」  
「哥哥？誰？哪個？」  
「哥哥們都會幫我用手指，說只能讓喜歡的人用這個……」

鍾炫低下頭又含住黃旼炫的前端。

「哥、哥、們？」  
「嗯！」

黃旼炫醋意大發，把剛剛還撲再自己身上的小兔子立刻壓倒在床上，立刻張開的腿也是乖的不得了。原本想生氣但是又氣不了，尤其看到鍾炫閃亮亮期待的眼神。

黃旼炫抽出狐狸尾巴模樣的後庭塞，正打算換上剛剛被鍾炫舔的晶亮的慾望，但是反而只用一隻手指探入。

「所有你的哥哥都用手指幫你？」  
「嗯…大哥會抱著我幫我套弄、二哥會用手指安撫我…他們都說小炫要趕快交男朋友才可以」  
「你哥哥們可以忍住真是厲害呢？」

黃旼炫按住鍾炫的膝蓋窩，要懷裡的人抱著自己的腿，稚嫩的慾望已經翹的高高的了，黃旼炫摘掉胸上的夾子，漲紅的乳首相當色情。

「哪有、哥哥們的帳篷都撐的很高啊」  
「狡猾的兔子」  
「別說了、快進來❤️」

金鍾炫鬆開手用腿纏著黃旼炫的腰。

—

兔子幾乎每個禮拜都會發情，在外表都沒異狀，可以平安的去上班，也不會散發什麼吸引其他種族的香味，只會在晚上纏著他要做愛。

還是只有這隻兔子是這樣？

狐狸覺得自己好像被這隻兔子騙了一樣，曾經懷疑過所謂哥哥會不會其實根本是故鄉的野男人，但是在交往的第二個禮拜同居的第三個禮拜，鍾炫就說哥哥要來拜訪了，好吧，兩個哥哥雖然不到弟控，但也是相當保護。

不得不說根本就是一見鍾情，當房東帶著這隻漂亮的小兔子來看房的時候。

雖然當初是希望同樣是雜食或是肉食動物，但是當房東說出是兔子時完全沒有拒絕。

—

鍾炫第一次發情的時候，是週五下班的時候，黃旼炫那天剛好沒事，拎著晚餐開心的回家，金鍾炫比他早下班，回家的時候已經正在洗碗，不知道為什麼覺得那天兔子室友特別漂亮？黃旼炫覺得自己應該想太多了，有點粉紅的手指跟粉紅的手肘還有膝蓋。

金鍾炫穿著背心跟居家短褲盤腿坐在客廳兼餐廳沙發椅上看電視，黃旼炫坐在他斜對面吃著晚餐，他吞了口水，打開晚餐，香氣溢出，金鍾炫湊了過來。

「你吃什麼！」  
「辣炒年糕」  
「好香喔」  
「要不要吃吃看？」  
「啊」

要是誰這樣跟他要東西吃他真是一拳揍下去，但是漂亮的兔子室友可以，他不假思索的拿起筷子餵給鍾炫吃，後者把上半身前傾，他覺得幾乎要看到對方飽滿的胸肌上的……而且還佈滿汗水。

他承認有點心猿意馬。

一直到洗好碗，坐回沙發上，這回坐在金鍾炫隔壁，金鍾炫開口了。

「旼炫君…可以、可以幫幫我嗎？」

那時不知道為什麼都是些壞念頭，他真的很想欺負眼前的漂亮兔子，逼著當時看起來就是很害羞的鍾炫說明白到底要他幫他什麼，金鍾炫當時滿臉通紅，他的手都已經摸著金鍾炫已經濕透的那邊了。

比以前碰過的狐狸跟貓咪都還要騷，但是卻很不會接吻，他們做了好幾次，金鍾炫有點半引導他，很熟悉自己哪裡會舒服，但是他不想讓這隻兔子如願，從客廳到浴室，又回到客廳沙發，金鍾炫在他拔出來時腿都合不起來，慌張的用手遮住下面。

溢出的體液弄髒了鍾炫的手，黃旼炫才知道他們多荒唐，黃旼炫笑了。

「你好可愛、真可愛」  
他低頭吻著對方。  
「才沒有、嗯、再親一次」

黃旼炫伸手撈著衛生紙先擦了擦室友被自己灌滿的那邊，可憐兮兮的慾望倒在雙腿之間，太可愛了。

他攙扶著對方去浴室洗澡。

不知道兔子給他下了什麼迷魂藥，他抱著洗完澡香噴噴的鍾炫倒在自己的雙人床上，說要一起睡，抱著鍾炫就說今天就算是第一天。

鍾炫驚訝的彈起來，黃旼炫也跟他起身。

「不要？那給我明天就搬出去」  
「不是的，我、我…如果旼炫君可以我真的也想跟旼炫君在一起」  
「嗯，那就這樣，睡吧」

然後鍾炫早上給他的交往禮物就是把他舔醒，或是吃醒，總之早上讓這隻兔子乖巧下來花了一點時間。

TBC.


End file.
